


Presents

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was slowly turning into more than just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shetiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/gifts).



Quiet days in a place like Sleepy Hollow were very rare. So when they happened, Ichabod tended to take advantage of them. Without the stress of another sign of the apocalypse, Ichabod curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace. With a glass of brandy in one hand and a good book in the other, he took advantage of the first moment of peace and quiet he had in months.

He was on the second chapter of the Shining (a book that Abby recommended) when there was a knocked on the cabin door. Sighing, Ichabod placed his glass and book on the coffee table that sat near the couch before getting up. Dragging him feet a bit just encase it was Abby tell him that the Headless Horseman was up to something, Ichabod slowly went to answer the door.

Opening it, he was surprised to see Nick standing there. It wasn’t something he talked about but lately there was something about Ichabod and Nick’s relationship that was slowly changing into something more than friendship. He couldn’t put his finger on the why — all Ichabod knew was that he was slowly falling in love with the other man. Yet, they hadn’t put a label on what exactly their relationship was. So Ichabod wasn’t expecting to see Nick until the weekend. Noticing that he was a bit nervous, Ichabod let Nick in.

“I got you something,” he said, as soon as the door was closed behind them.

“You did not…”

“Just take it and shut up,” Nick said, thrusting the tiny package at Ichabod.

Knowing better than to argue with Nick, opened it quickly. Inside was a pocket watch with intricate designs on. All of them symbolized things that made Ichabod who he was.

“Thank you, but you did not have to buy me anything.”

“I wanted to,” Nick said before briefly kissing Ichabod on the lips. “Merry Christmas, Shakespeare.”

THE END


End file.
